Goldfish and Squirrel
by Random Dreamer
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this story. Fluff story about Neji and Ten Ten. Enjoy :D Some parts happen in real life.
1. New nicknames

_**I don't know if to make this a one-shot or not, so I will let the readers decide if I should continue it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! :3**_

_**Goldfish and Squirrel**_

Neji and Ten Ten were meditating under a tree, until Ten Ten's patience wore off.

"Nejiiiiii I'm boredddd!!"

…

"I have an idea, I'll give you a nickname!" said an overexcited Ten Ten.

"Because N-e-j-i is hard?" said a confused looking Hyuga.

"No, because I'm bored and you won't do anything to un-bore me."

Said Hyuga rolled his eyes.

"Let me think……… I know, your new nickname will be….. GOLDFISH!!!" exclaimed a happy Ten Ten.

"Goldfish?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" said Ten Ten.

"I don't like goldfish"said an annoyed Neji.

"Well I don't care, from now on you will be my goldfish"

"Can I at least be a dog named Goldfish?"

"You can be a goldfish named Dog."

"Never mind then"

An idea popped into Neji's head as he smirked evilly.

"Can I at least give you a new nickname?" said Neji as he still smirked.

"Knock yourself out."

"Okay then your new nickname will be SQUIRREL!"

"Because I'm cute as one?"said Ten Ten with puppy eyes.

"Because you're nuts." said Neji smiling evilly.

"No fair" said Ten Ten while pouting like a 4 year old.

"Yes it is."

"…Fine…"

"Hey I got to go, Hiashi-sama wants me to come home early, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye….goldfish"

"Goodbye squirrel"

**AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND**

Neji was trying to go to sleep, but there was something in his mind that didn't let him.

"_I think I've fallen in love with a squirrel" _thought Neji while a smile came to his lips and then he finally went to sleep waiting until he could see his squirrel again.

**AT TEN TEN'S HOUSE**

Ten Ten was trying to go to sleep, but there was something in her mind that didn't let her.

"_I think I've fallen in love with a goldfish"_ thought Ten Ten while a smile came to her lips and then she finally went to sleep waiting until she could see her goldfish again.

_**Done . Please let me know if you guys want me to continue the story or leave it like this. Go to my profile and vote in the poll I made. I'm open for any suggestions so please review(this is my second story so it means a lot to me).**_


	2. Confession with a rose

_**Okay so I know a lot of people didn't like my story(that or you guys were to lazy to leave a review) so I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**Gotta Luv The Name **_**for reviewing my story. I hope you like this chapter (if not please let me know). **_

Ten Ten's P.O.V

**BEEP… BEEP…BEEP…**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping. When I looked at the time I almost feel of my bed.

"6:52! Crap! Neji is going to kill me for being late!"

_10 minutes later_

I finally made it to the training grounds. I saw Neji meditating under a tree.

"Hey Neji" I said kind of worried.

"Hn… you're late…again" he said finally looking at me.

"Sorry about that, so are we going to train or what?"

"Hn" was all he said as he stood up and got ready to train.

_5 hours later_

_Finally! We're done training for today. Do you know what is like to train for 5 hours straight just because your partner is angry at you for being 2 minutes late for training?! Let me tell you it isn't pleasant! Especially if your partner is a pissed Hyuga! _

"Ten Ten are you okay? You seem kind of distracted today" said Neji as we sat under our favorite tree.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of someone."

"Do you mind telling me who it is?" asked Neji while he looked at me with curious eyes.

"Not until you tell me who you're thinking about"

"Who do you know if I'm thinking of someone?" he said while he smirked.

"Please Neji, I've known you for a long time. So, who is it?" I asked eager to know who he was thinking about.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm actually thinking about my first love. "

"You're in love?" I asked sadly. I love him and for me to hear that he is in love is painful.

"Yes. She is beautiful, smart, a great fighter, funny, caring and her smile makes me melt every time I see her, but she is in love with another guy." He said the last sentence with a frown.

"Don't frown when you're sad because you never know who is falling in love with your smile. Plus I know how you feel. I'm in love with someone who is in love with another person." I said with a sad smile on my face.

"Then he must be gay or something if he doesn't love you back" he said looking straight into my eyes. I felt as if I was going to faint!

"Does the girl you love know what you feel about her?"

"No, and you?"

"Nope."

"I have an idea, we both buy the person we love a rose and leave it at their doorstep with a card saying what you feel towards them."

"Deal, I'm going back home to get a rose and think about what to write."

"Yeah, me too, bye."

_At Ten Ten's house (TenTen's P.O.V)_

I was at my house and I finally got a rose, the problem was that I didn't know what to write, suddenly an idea came to me and I started writing. After I was done I headed towards Neji's house.

_At Neji's house (Neji's P.O.V)_

I was at my house and I finally got a rose, the problem was that I didn't know what to write, suddenly an idea came to me and I started writing. After I was done I headed towards Ten Ten's house.

_Back with Ten Ten_

I was walking towards Neji's when I saw him walking with a rose in his hand.

"Are you headed towards the person you love to leave them the rose?" he asked me when he finally reached me.

"Yep, how about you?"

"Me too. I better get going. Good luck, Ten Ten." He said while he started walking away.

"Good luck, Neji."

When I finally reached his house I made sure no one was around and put the rose on his doorstep.

On my way back home, I didn't see Neji. What I did see was a rose on my doorstep. Surprised I picked it up and read the letter:

_**I love you, Squirrel**_

_**-Goldfish**_

_With Neji_

On my way back home, I didn't see Ten Ten. What I did see was a rose on my doorstep. Surprised I picked it up and read the letter:

_**I love you, Goldfish**_

_**-Squirrel**_

_**DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD LEAVE IT LIKE THAT OR TO CHANGE IT OR TO CONTINUE IT! REVIEW! :D**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**I want to thank the people that liked my story and want me to continue it, but right now I have a little writers block so if any of you have an idea of how you want me to continue it please let me know and I will be very grateful. I have one idea but I don't know if it's a good one. I was thinking that I could write a chapter when they go on a date, but someone is jealous of them and tries to break them apart. Again I don't know if it's a good idea so I would like you guys to give me ideas. Please and thank you. :D**_

_**-Random Dreamer**_


	4. Friday the 13th

_**Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and stuff. So please read and review this chapter :3 .**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The idea for this chapter was given by glitz0101 so thanks and please tell me if you liked it,:D**_

"_I can't believe I'm the girl Neji is in love with! I'm so happy!" _thought TenTen for the millionth time that night. She got ready to go to sleep. She put on her pajamas which consisted on a white shirt and black shorts and she added a pair of panda socks. (**A/N** ** My lil sis has them, they're super cute and comfy :3) **She stared at the rose for one last time before falling asleep.

_6:00 a.m._

She checked her cell phone to look at the time, and was surprised to see a text message:

_TenTen_

_Meet me at the new restaurant at 8:00 p.m. _

_-Neji_

"Does he mean as a date or friends?" right after she said that a new message came.

_TenTen_

_As a date._

_-Neji_

"Now that was creepy, but who cares? I have a date with **THE **Neji Hyuga! Nothing can bring me down!" She started walking towards her bathroom to brush her teeth, but she caught a glimpse at her panda calendar. _Friday 13, 2010_.

"Crap! Today is Friday the 13! Okay calm down, Ten" she took a deep breath and started thinking of things that bring bad luck.

_Crossing your path with a black cat's_

_Walking under a ladder._

_Breaking a mirror._

_Receiving red and white flowers._

"So all I got to do is avoid all of these for the day and I'm home free." After she brushed her teeth and got dressed in her usual clothe, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating a plate of pancakes she headed for the door.

"Meow" right in that moment her black cat, Luna, was walking and she crossed her path. TenTen became as stiff as a board.

_Crossing your path with a black cat's ___

_Walking under a ladder._

_Breaking a mirror._

_Receiving red and white flowers._

"Calm down. Nothing bad was happened … yet". TenTen heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Gai and Lee.

"Hello my youthful TenTen! We have come to tell you that we are going to train with you today since our youthful Neji is in a youthful meeting!" said a happy looking Lee. Why me? Was this my bad luck for crossing Luna's path?

"And we brought you this!" They were holding another spandex costume. The horror! The green horror!

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Then we will leave it her so you can use it another day" Gai sensei said as he put the green monster on my couch. Remember me to burn it later. I was too focused on burning that thing that I didn't notice the spandex twins dragging me thru the town.

"TenTen-chan isn't dangerous to walk under a ladder on Friday the 13th?" asked Lee with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you just walked under one."

"NANI!" I'm so dead now!

_Crossing your path with a black cat's ___

_Walking under a ladder__._

_Breaking a mirror._

_Receiving red and white flowers._

I was to busy worrying that I tripped over a rock.

"My youthful flower are you okay?" Gai sensei and Lee where at my side in an instant and helped me up.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said while getting up. I heard a gasp and turned to look at them.

"You have a cut on your leg!" I looked at my leg to see a very small cut.

"So?"

"Don't worry my youthful student we will take care of you! Right Lee?"

"Right Gai sensei"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

A random sunset appeared behind them as I was trying to get away. Sadly, they caught up to me and took me to my home.

_11:30 a.m._

For the past 4 hours the spandex twins were "taking care of me" and "making me feel better". I was lying in my bed covered in blankets and with a thermometer in my mouth.

"I made you some chicken soup my youthful TenTen!" Lee appeared out of nowhere with a bowl of chicken soup. He put it next to me.

"It's okay Lee. It's just a small cut, no need to call 9-1-1." I immediately regretted saying that.

"You need me to call 9-1-1? Okay!" he started dialing on his cell phone. I had to stop him, so I threw the closest thing to me which happened to be the chicken soup. Oops.

"AWWW!" Lee started running around my room like a headless chicken. An idea suddenly came to me.

"Gai sensei!" Out of nowhere Gai sensei appeared with a bat and a teddy bear. God only really knows what he was doing.

"Yes my youthful student?"

"Lee got burned with chicken soup. You should take him to his home and take care of him."

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

The sunset appeared out of nowhere again and after a few seconds they left my house.

"Finally! Now to go get a bandage and something to clean this with." I got a mop and began cleaning the soup. Suddenly I slipped and accidently broke a mirror.

"SHIT!"

_Crossing your path with a black cat's ___

_Walking under a ladder._

_Breaking a mirror._

_Receiving red and white flowers._

"Great. Now what?" I cleaned all of the mess. I looked at my watch. _7:00 p.m._ Better get cleaned up.

After taking a bath, I picked my outfit which consisted of: a strapless lavender dress, a silver necklace the shape of a rose and silver heels.

I left my hair down, since it was wet it looked as if it had small curls at the end. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the restaurant. I put one foot out of my house, its starts raining and since I don't have a car I had to go running to the restaurant. Lucky for me I wasn't wearing makeup. _ Ha! Try to get me now! _At that same moment a car passed by.

**SPLASH**

Now I was soaking wet. Joy. I checked my watch. _8:05 p.m. _SHIT! I'm late! I started running faster towards the restaurant, at least the rain stopped. I made it to the restaurant to see Neji waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Just give me one minute to get cleaned up." Neji nodded and I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom. I saw Neji sitting in a table and headed towards him.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hi. I got you these." Out of nowhere he pulled out a bunch of red and white roses. SHIT! Red and white flowers.

_Crossing your path with a black cat's ___

_Walking under a ladder._

_Breaking a mirror._

_Receiving red and white flowers._

Great. Just what I needed. I just hope that nothing really bad happens. At that same moment the waitress came. She had long blond hair with pink highlights, her uniform was so short and little it barely covered her , and she had to much make up. She noticed Neji and started to flirt with him.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" She was trying to show her cleavage to him.

"We will have two specials and coke." He was clearly ignoring her. One point TenTen.

After Neji ordered our food we started talking and I started telling him about my crazy day. Sometime passed and the slutty waitress brought our food. When she was about to leave she "accidently" tripped and fell and Neji's lap and making coke fall on me in the process. One point Slutty waitress. After I finished cleaning myself again I saw that she was trying to kiss **MY** man.

Hell is going to break loose in

5…

4…

3..

2…

1…

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I didn't care if I said he was my boyfriend when he wasn't .

"Make me!" Oh she's so going to get it.

"With pleasure." At that moment I was looking for something I could use. I found a couple of forks and knifes. I started throwing my weapons at her with deadly accuracy. She got off Neji's lap and started panicking. In the end she was pinned to a wall. Two points TenTen. I quickly grabbed Neji's hand and ran out the restaurant.

"Where are we going? " Neji asked after we stopped running.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care as long as we get away from that bitch." I said while I had my free hand into a fist.

"Aww, is my TenTen jealous?" He said while he was smirking.

"No and since when am I your's?"

We hadn't notice we ended up in our training grounds. We kept talking and sat under our favorite tree.

"Hey, I can saw your mine since you said and I quote 'get away from my boyfriend'." He was still smirking.

I felt myself blush after I remembered that.

" I…Um…I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt a pair of lips kiss me. OMG! The Neji Freaking Hyuga was kissing me. He pulled away and was staring into my eyes.

"TenTen, want to be my girlfriend?"

"Duh!" This time I kissed him. Maybe this Friday the 13th wasn't so bad. We spent the whole night next to each other kissing and whispering the phrase we never grew tired of:

_**I love you Goldfish/Squirrel**___

_**There you have it. Im thinking of leaving it like that but I may consider an epilogue of when they are older and stuff like that. Please review. :D**_


	5. Sorry

_**I'm very sorry for not updating my stories. The problem is that my laptop has a virus and I can't even use Microsoft. I have to use my sister's laptop or my home computer until I can fix my laptop. I even had more ideas for this story. I'll see if I can update as soon as possible so wish me luck! Thank you for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!**_

_**-Random Dreamer**_


End file.
